


I Want To Save You

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is in love with her will he save her from herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I Want To Save You by Something Corporate

_"standing on the edge of morning_  
 _scent of sex and new found glory_  
 _playing as she's pulling back her hair"_

I walked down this street every morning, it brings me past his apartment and some mornings I see her in the window. Sometimes, I see our friend Frank walk out the door from his apartment before she does and most of the time there is a New Found Glory song escaping from the opened window. Today it is 'Failure's Not Flattering' and as she brushes her hair into a pony tail, I take in the lyrics, "I won't cast the first stone or leave the first mark but I will leave a lasting impression." 

_"she drives away_  
 _she's feeling worthless_  
 _used again but nothing's different_  
 _she'd stay the night_  
 _but knows he doesn't care"_

I know as I keep going that she is rushing to get to her car, so she can get to work on time. I'm not sure why she gives Frank the time of day, he makes her feel like she is just someone for him to use and even though he does care he doesn't at the same time. She has gotten herself wrapped up in a sordid love affair that I am not sure that Frank even knows what he wants, but that is all another story.

_"home by three_  
 _deafening quiet_  
 _the porch light's off_  
 _yes they forgot it_  
 _she'd cry herself to sleep_  
 _but she don't dare_  
 _and she wants to be a model_  
 _she wants to hear she's beautiful_  
 _she's beautiful "_

She still lives with her parents, she'll come home late in the middle of the night and they'll have forgotten to leave any lights on for her. She'll make it to her room and cry herself to sleep. Feeling like nothing, like nobody. She just wants someone to tell her she is beautiful, to believe it and prove everyone here wrong that she can make something of herself and that she is somebody.

_"i want to save you_  
 _i want to save you_  
 _i need you_  
 _save me too_  
 _i want to save you"_

I sit at home, tonight Frank calls and I realize that I wish to be him. That I want to take her away from it all. I want to make her feel beautiful. I want her to smile because she is happy. I want her to save me because I know I can save her too.

_"dressed by dawn and out the door_  
 _no light_  
 _she memorized the floor_  
 _so she could leave without being detected_  
 _she works till three_  
 _it's uniform "_

Another morning will come and she'll sneak through the house with no sound because she doesn't want them to hear her. They aren't worthy of her time because she isn't worthy of theirs. She's dressed in her work uniform, she'll sighs as she heads out the door for her shift. Her shift is always busy as a waitress and her smiles become faker by the day. _"she dreams that he'll come by the store "_ Her thoughts drift to him occasionally, but he barely knows she is alive but just the thought of him makes her smile genuinely.

_"she prays for days_  
 _when boys mean she's protected_  
 _and she wants someone to see her_  
 _she needs to hear she's beautiful_  
 _she's beautiful"_

"Hey, sweet cheeks, How about some more coffee over here?" Walking over she pours him some coffee and watched his eyes roll over her. What happened to respect? His hand swipes at her ass and she jerks away from him. His smile was sickening. 

_"i want to save you_  
 _i want to save you_  
 _i need you_  
 _save me too_  
 _i want to save you_

_and she won't sleep_  
 _she won't sleep_  
 _and she won't sleep at all"_

That night she cries to herself again. Why was she so invisible? Why did only perverts pay her attention? And Frank? Frank would never choose her over the others and she knew that. Even her tears didn't comfort her anymore as she laid awake wondering when it would all change. 

_"i want to save you_  
 _i want to save you_  
 _i need you_  
 _save me too_  
 _i want to save you_  
 _(let me save you)"_

I walked into the diner and her eyes met mine. I sat at a table just waiting for her to come over. She made her way over, the smile that was on her face, it melted my heart. "What'll it be, Mikey?" She asked me.

I put my hand on hers. "How about you and me?" I said and smiled up at her. 

The smile faded from her lips and I could see the tears fill her eyes. "What?" 

"All this time, I have watched you from a far, wishing I was Frank or wishing that I was the one making you smile like you were a couple of minutes ago. Then I realized, I don't have to be Frank, I just have to be me because I need you and I think you need me too." I stood up and our eyes connected, I was still smiling as I kissed her lips softly and then pulled away. 

The few regulars that were in the diner, cheered at us and she blushed but she was smiling that genuine smile of hers then she looked at me. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I do need you. You are what I always wanted." 

I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. Her in my arms was all the saving I needed. 

_"i want to save you_  
 _(let me save you)_  
 _i want to save you_  
 _(let me save you)_  
 _i want to save you"_

"I'm glad you realized," she said as she looked at me later that day, "because nothing would of ever changed." 

I kissed her softly, "I know it was just time for me to save you so that you could save me too." 


End file.
